1. Field
Apparatuses and systems consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a beam steering device capable of steering a beam in a non-mechanical manner and a system including the beam steering device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a mechanical beam steering device, a beam emission part is mechanically rotated, via a motor or the like, in order to steer a beam to a desired location. In other words, light emitted from a laser diode or a light-emitting diode, for example, is steered by a rotation of an entire beam emission part. Since a motor or the like must be included in a mechanical beam steering system, the volume and cost of such a steering system is high and the system may be quite noisy due to the use of the motor. One example of a non-mechanical beam steering system includes a microelectromechanical system (MEMS) mirror. However, a MEMS mirror-based non-mechanical beam steering system has a narrow field of emission, and when high-power light is emitted, a transfer distance of the light may be short due to stress applied to the mirror.